


Changes

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [31]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which the new decade of the 1970s brings major change to U.N.C.L.E. as Waverly bows out–and offers Napoleon and Illya promotions.  Whether or not they’ll take them is another matter entirely.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 31 of Inktober for Writers: Final

It was a rare moment when Napoleon Solo didn’t know what to say. What was there to say, in a case like this? He had worked for Waverly for as long as he’d been with U.N.C.L.E.—and now the Section I head was retiring.

“It’s not that I haven’t enjoyed the work,” he said, as he packed up the last of his things from his desk, as Napoleon, Illya, and several other agents watched, silently, as they stood in his office. “But it’s time I spent the remainder of my time relaxing. I’ve taught you all everything I could possibly teach you… I have no apprehensions of leaving you all behind; some of you have your quirks, but you will all be fine.”

Illya cleared his throat.

“There is one slight thing, Sir,” he said. “You have not yet formally assigned a successor to be the new Number I of Section I.”

“Yes, well, as far as I’m concerned, there is one man who is perfectly qualified for the position.” Waverly turned to Napoleon, who sighed; he seemed to have expected this. “Mr. Solo, as head of Section II, you are the logical choice to appoint as my successor—especially since you’ve only got two years left of fieldwork before you’ll be forced to leave the position. If you would wish to wait for those two years to pass, I can appoint someone else for the interim and reserve the position for you.”

“You honor me, Sir,” Napoleon said. “However, I’m afraid I must decline this promotion. I enjoy fieldwork far too much to watch others go do it while I sit at a desk all day. I may be a good deal younger than you, Sir, but I, too, have plans for myself, and will more than likely be leaving U.N.C.L.E. in two years’ time.”

“I expected that answer, Mr. Solo,” Waverly said. “And, as for the next in line, I know that Mr. Kuryakin will be right out that door with you.”

“That would be correct, Sir,” Illya admitted.

“So, that brings us to you, Mr. Slate,” Waverly said, turning to Mark. “You’ve gotten a few extra years of fieldwork, despite the age restriction—we allowed that to help you train Miss Dancer. But now, Miss Dancer is ready to spread her own wings, and you would be a great asset to Section I, should you choose to be.”

Mark exhaled, thinking for a moment.

“I think, Sir, that I will accept.”

The room burst into applause, and Waverly nodded, satisfied.

“Then it is settled; I’ll mail in the official paperwork with my signature before the week is through.”

He crossed to the threshold of his office and paused, and then looked back at the crowd watching him.

“It isn’t easy to leave,” he admitted. “But it helps knowing that I’ll be leaving this place in excellent hands—not just Mr. Slate, but Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin, Miss Dancer… And of course, also our non-field staff.” He gave a nod of acknowledgment to George, Mandy, and the others from the various sections who were also present.

He walked over the threshold, and looked back one last time at the crowd, who were waiting to see if he had anything else to say.

“Alright, that’s enough standing around—you’ve got work to do!” he chided.

“Yes, Sir!” the voices chorused.

And they all began to head back to their offices as Waverly left U.N.C.L.E. behind him. Change was here with the new decade, but work would still go on.

And they would still do their best.


End file.
